Don't Believe the Hype
Hazel decides to avoid telling everyone she is Muslim on'' "International Day",'' so when she takes bullying to the extreme towards another Muslim, she gets blamed for ruining her project. Meanwhile'', J.T. doesn't want to be the next male Martha Stewert, so he sews and Liberty gets the credit, but Liberty can't take it anymore and honesty gets the best of her. Main Plot International Day is hitting Degrassi's 9th graders by storm, especially Hazel who has no clue what to do for a presentation on her heritage. Secretly, Hazel is Muslim, but she doesn't "look Muslim" and is "in the closet," so to speak, about her family history. Another Muslim girl, Fareeza , who wears the headdress, also known as the hijab or head scarf, is bullied by Hazel, but she seems to know Hazel's secret. So, to fix her International Day problem, Hazel pretends to be Jamaican. International Day goes on like a hit until someone vandalises Fareeza's project, spray-painting "TERRORIST" all over her visual aids and destroying some of the other things. Hazel is one of the first "suspects," as she was one of her bullies. Hazel denies any part in the hate crime, and she is exonerated when it is found out a few 10th graders did it. Later, Hazel talks to her about the issue and confirms she is Muslim as well and that she was beat up once and called "terrorist." Hazel offers to help her re-do the project. The next morning, Hazel then presents her real International Day family history to the homeroom with no shame or fear. Subplot Meanwhile, in home economics, J.T. is a born sewer since his mother is a seamstress. J.T. hates the fact of "like mother, like son" But to avoid being made fun of by the guys for being a male version of "Martha Stewart", he gives his excellent sewing to Liberty in exchange for her horrendous sewing. Until one day J.T. sews Liberty a skirt for a school project and their teacher is applauding Liberty and she tells the class that J.T. made it. Mad at first, J.T. is embarrassed about his sewing job and is made fun of by Toby and Sean, until all the girls ask him to make them skirts and offer payments for them. Toby and Sean become jealous. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song ''"Don't Believe The Hype" ''by Public Enemy. *This is one of the few episode which centered on a supporting character (as Hazel hadn't joined the main cast yet). The other one being 'Ladies' Night''', which centered on Anya (who was not a main character at the time). *This is the first time Hazel told any of her friends and class that she is a muslim. |-| Gallery= DBTH1.01.jpg DBTH1.02.jpg DBTH1.03.jpg DBTH1.04.jpg DBTH1.05.jpg DBTH1.06.jpg DBTH1.07.jpg DBTH1.08.jpg DBTH1.09.jpg DBTH1.10.jpg DBTH1.11.jpg DBTH1.12.jpg DBTH1.13.jpg DBTH1.14.jpg DBTH1.15.jpg Tumblr lq74smwfBz1qbfdh5o1 500.jpg 211don'tbelievethehype.png Hazeltruth.jpg DBTH1.16.jpg JT7.PNG Jimmy8.PNG Jimmy7.PNG HazelTerri.PNG HazelPaigeTerri.PNG HazelPaige.PNG HazelMuslimSimpson.PNG Hazel6.PNG Hazel5.PNG Hazel4.PNG Hazel3.PNG Hazel2.PNG Dan.PNG Toby5.PNG TerriAshley.PNG Terri.PNG SpinnerHazelPaigeJimmy.PNG Spinner9.PNG Sean1.PNG Racisim.PNG PersonPaige.PNG Parents.PNG PaigeHazelTerri.PNG PaigeHazel2.PNG PaigeHazel1.PNG PaigeHazel.PNG Paige22.PNG MuslimMuslimHazel.PNG Muslim1.PNG Muslim.PNG MrSimpson1.PNG Manny.PNG LibertyJT7.PNG LibertyJT6.PNG LibertyJT5.PNG LibertyJT4.PNG Liberty5.PNG Kendra.PNG JTSeanToby.PNG JTLiberty8.PNG |-| Links= Watch Don't Believe the Hype Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Religion Category:Friendships Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Bullying Category:Muslim Category:Reputation Category:Jealousy Category:Episodes